Adiós
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: CONCURSO de Attack on NO-Songfics de la página de facebook Attack on Fanfics. Reiner Braun es un hombre roto por dentro. La pesada carga en sus hombros, las manos manchadas de sangre y los recuerdos confusos de un soldado y un guerrero; son piezas que quiebran su ya desolada y atormentada alma. Si existe alguna esperanza ¿La encontrará? O quizás es momento de decir adiós.


¡Hola a todos! Vaya, tarde pero seguro (?) Es la primera vez que participo en un concurso y también la primera vez que toco a Reiner como un personaje principal dentro de mis escritos. Es curioso cuando considero que amé mucho a Reiner antes y ahora solo siento pena por el dolor y la fractura emocional y mental que tiene.

Como se dice en el summary, es del concurso Attack on NO-Songfics de la página de Facebook Attack no Fanfics, síganla, comparte cosas muy bonitas. La canción asignada, porque fue asignada, así como el personaje, fue **Adiós** de **Gustavo Cerati,** y el personaje, obviamente, fue **Reiner.** He de decir que la canción fue un hermoso descubrimiento, me encantó. Se las recomiendo c:

No hay más aclaraciones que las típicas: Los personajes son de Isayama, yo solo las uso para escribir mis fantasías (?) Fic situado en el canon.

Disfruten ~

* * *

Soñó con Ymir Fritz, ella se alzaba alta e imponente frente a él, de sus manos corría la sangre del demonio de la tierra que estaba devorando, como gusanos rojos que reptaban por la piel, mordida tras mordida, los ojos de la mujer estaban fijos en él, parecía verlo, pero ¿En verdad lo veía? No pudo preguntarlo, no pudo abrir la boca porque inmediatamente, conforme el vientre de Ymir se hinchaba, ella parecía secarse, cada mordida la secaba más y más.

De su cuerpo, que casi eran solo huesos y piel, salieron nueve figuras deformes, monstruosas, desagradables, que reptaron de entre las piernas y comenzaron a comer el cadáver, arrancaban los escasos hilos de carne de los huesos y sorbían lo poco de la sangre que aún había entre las venas. Era un festín repulsivo, una imagen vomitiva que se producía frente a él. Pero él no podía moverse, no podía apartar la vista, solo veía, solo veía.

A medida que comían, las figuras deformes cobraban mayor nitidez, el aire comenzó a faltarle. Vio a Annie, ella lo vio con esos ojos azules tan profundos, la vio levantarse, dejar un rastro ensangrentado con cada paso que daba al acercarse a él, la sangre caía de su boca, las manos, aún con las entrañas de Ymir, lo señalaron y de su boca se escapó un grito que conocía muy bien, el grito del titán hembra.

Las ocho figuras restantes se levantaron, dejaron su nauseabundo festín y lo miraron. Vio a Berthtold lloroso aun masticando la carne de Ymir, vio a Pieck, vio a Zeke, vio a la otra Ymir, esa, la que heredó un nombre maldito, vio a una mujer con mirada desafiante que sostenía un martillo, se vio a sí mismo, llorando cobardemente mientras llenaba su boca de esa carne putrefacta.

Y al final, lo vio a él, erguido, con esos ojos como esmeraldas ardientes.

Eren Jaeger que sostenía un cuerno.

Reiner gritó pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca, se dio media vuelta e inició su huida, corría, corría y corría, solo escuchaba su respiración pesada que se dificultaba más y más, pero el sonido del cuerno, ese que retumbó en la nada donde estaba atrapado, que quebró la frágil e inestable realidad donde habitaba, le rompió los tímpanos y lo detuvo aterrado, salían más figuras deformes de la tierra, lo atrapaban, lo jalaban, lo querían devorar, todos lo querían devorar.

Escuchaba a Eren acercarse, escuchaba sus palabras, sus gritos.

 _Traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor._

 _Traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor._

 _Traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor._

No podía soltarse, Reiner no podía soltarse del agarre, Eren estaba cerca, debía salir de allí, debía huir, pero ¿A dónde? ¿A dónde van los traidores? Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, la vista se le oscurecía.

¿A dónde iban los traidores?

 _A casa, los traidores van a casa…_

Una voz conocida e infantil lo llamaba con un susurro.

Iba a soltarse, iba a volver a casa, iba a seguir esa voz, pero no pudo. No solo Eren apareció frente a él, había otro niño, otro rostro conocido que sangraba y lo señalaba con la misma expresión de Annie.

— _Hay vacíos que no puedes llenar, Reiner…_

Reiner despertó inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron de tal forma que parecían querer saltar de sus órbitas mientras su cuerpo temblaba en un espasmo silencioso, se sentó, su corazón latía desbocado y el sudor frío impregnaba su piel. Bajó la vista y vio como sus manos aún temblorosas se aferraban a las sábanas. Había sido una pesadilla más, solo eso.

Había visto a Marcel, claro y corpóreo frente a él, con su mano ensangrentada estirada y sus ojos penetrantes sin vida culpándolo silenciosamente, recordaba su voz aún resonando en sus oídos y la sangre que corría por las heridas abiertas de su cuerpo. Si cerraba los ojos, Marcel aún seguía allí, y no solo él. También estaba Eren.

El recuerdo del sonido del cuerno lo obligó a alzar sus manos y taparse los oídos, como si eso evitara que ese ruido estremecedor que parecía partir la tierra y emerger desde lo más profundo de la corteza terrestre, llegara a él. No era un sonido que un humano pudiera escuchar y soportar, no era un sonido que pudiera ser producido por alguno y que viviera para contarlo. Pese a ello, Eren lo hizo sonar y con ello despertó a los monstruos que lo jalaron y trataron de devorarlo.

¿Qué significaba ello? ¿Acaso era la representación de que Eren Jaeger usaría la coordenada para destruirlo todo? ¿Para perseguirlo? ¿Acaso había enloquecido completamente y no podía distinguir entre lo onírico y lo real?

No había respuesta a sus preguntas.

Reiner se mantuvo en silencio, apretó nuevamente las sábanas y esperó pacientemente a que la luz del sol se llevara las tinieblas exteriores y las de su cabeza, con el amanecer, quizás podría sentir calor nuevamente, quizás podría volver a sentirse vivo y olvidar los pecados que había cometido.

No, no podría olvidarlo. El color escarlata de la sangre de los demonios estaba en sus manos y no desaparecería, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara. No importaba cuántos amaneceres viera.

— ¡Reiner!

El hombre de ojos color miel apenas pudo prevenir el embiste del cuerpo de la niña. La pequeña Gaby acababa de entrar a su habitación y se había lanzado hacia él como si no hubiera una larga distancia entre la cama y la puerta. Rompió con su saludo el mutismo de la gris habitación de un hombre aún más gris.

— ¡Reiner! – la niña repitió su nombre con mayor énfasis, los ojos infantiles, aún con ese brillo propio de los críos, le devolvió la mirada. – Prometiste que hoy iríamos juntos al cuartel ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar ya desayunando?

— Lo recuerdo. – el hombre alzó su mano y acarició la cabeza de su prima.

— Entonces, levántate. – Gaby se levantó al mismo tiempo que las palabras salían de su boca. – La tía Katrina ya preparó el desayuno, no debemos llegar tarde.

Los ojos del hombre vieron a la niña salir rápido de su habitación, dio una última mirada a sus manos antes de levantarse por completo. Gaby tenía razón, no debían llegar tarde, un guerrero no se comportaba así, tenían el honor de ser ciudadanos de Marley, no podían dejar atrás sus responsabilidades.

Reiner vio a su madre poner los platos en la mesa, la mujer por la que había decidido enlistarse al ejército ¿Había valido la pena todo ello? La imagen borrosa de un niño pequeño sentado en las piernas de su madre, escuchando las patéticas palabras llenas de esperanza de un futuro mejor, vino a su mente cansada. Recordaba cómo ese inocente niño le creyó a su madre, como pensó estúpidamente que podría cambiar su vida y caminar de la mano de su padre y madre, por solo conseguir una banda en el brazo y unas palabras que lo hicieran sentir menos miserable por tener esa sangre maldita en sus venas.

Si, estaba maldito. Los demonios que los abandonaron debían pagar, eso se dijo siempre, siempre. Fue su deber, una amarga responsabilidad que un mocoso no entendía.

Ellos no conocían la profundidad de los vínculos que formaron con los demonios que debían exterminar, hasta que un día no dio para más. Hasta que el soldado se quebró y solo quedó el miserable guerrero que tomó decisiones egoístas por un fin aún más egoísta.

¿Eso era lo que realmente quería Reiner? ¿Era lo que realmente quería su madre?

Respondió el saludo de su madre y comió en silencio, escuchando los halagos de la mujer que lo parió, escuchaba también cómo le inculcaba lo mismo a Gaby, repetía lo mismo, hablaba de esos demonios, siempre los demonios.

Solo cuando el sonido de los cubiertos se detuvo y el choque de los platos siendo apilados fue lo único que se escuchaba, Reiner se permitió esbozar una mueca diferente en el rostro y curvear ligeramente sus labios. Gaby lo esperaba al otro lado de la sala, lista con su uniforme de guerrera, con la banda en su delgado brazo, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus grandes ojos miel. No solo era el uniforme, era ella misma quien lo arrancaba de sus pensamientos y lo devolvía a la realidad, un alma donde veía más de Marcel que de sí mismo, donde encontraba más similitud entre los ojos color miel brillantes de su prima y los de Eren Jaeger, que con los propios.

Caminar hacia el cuartel fue una travesía silenciosa, rota por segundos por el sonido vago de sus pisadas y los saludos que secamente eran respondidos por ellos.

— A veces creo que estamos muy lejos uno del otro, Reiner.

— Estoy justo al lado tuyo.

Gaby suspiró pesadamente, como solía hacerlo cuando algún comentario de Falco la inquietaba y ponía de malhumor.

— Quizás algún día logre entenderte, ya sea teniéndonos frente a frente o teniéndote en mi carne.

La niña no dijo más, echó a correr hacia el comandante Magath, el hombre estaba haciendo formar a los candidatos a guerrero en largas y ordenadas columnas. Reiner simplemente la siguió con la mirada antes de iniciar su ascenso hacia la segunda planta de los cuarteles, dejó atrás el campo de entrenamiento donde probablemente Gaby Braun se volvería a lucir y a dejar en claro que ella sería la heredera del titán acorazado.

Reiner sintió una opresión en el pecho. Gaby no sabía que lo que tanto anhelaba era un infierno.

Escuchó silencioso la reunión, ver a Pieck y a Zeke fue difícil, las imágenes de su sueño regresaban y no podía evitarlo. La sangre, las entrañas, las miradas llenas de reproche de todos y los ojos esmeraldas encendidos. Los malditos ojos de Eren estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria.

El acuerdo era el mismo al que llegaron la primera vez que retomaron el tema de Paradis. Era imprescindible regresar y retomar los poderes perdidos. Braun hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejar percibir su incomodidad, no deseaba volver. No podía volver. Los recuerdos de un idiota jugando al papel del hermano mayor y responsable, vinieron a su cabeza como las secuencias de una película vieja, la imagen de otros idiotas sintiéndose en confianza como para prometer tomar juntos de viejos, lo golpeó como una bofetada.

Y allí, regresó eso. El vacío. Un profundo vacío donde antes debió tener el corazón en el pecho.

" _Hay vacíos que no puedes llenar, Reiner…"_

El hombre se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del salón, cuando estuvo al aire libre, recargó su peso contra el barandal y vio el entrenamiento de los candidatos a guerrero. Vio a Gaby lucirse y derribar a cualquiera que se enfrentara a ella en el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los movimientos fuertes y ágiles, eran su fuerte. Notó a Falco mirándola desde lejos y le pareció haber visto esa misma escena hace mil años atrás, donde un niño de cabello castaño miraba boquiabierto a una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos grises.

Reiner se dispuso a bajar, pero al final del camino, solo optó por sentarse en los últimos escalones y presenciar el último enfrentamiento donde nuevamente Gaby Braun resultó victoriosa. La niña lo vio, cuando terminó todo y Magath dio por terminada la práctica, ella corrió hacia él, seguida por los otros tres niños que comenzaba a apreciar.

— ¿Me viste? – Gaby esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente - ¿Verdad que soy increíble?

— Demasiado increíble, no dejas nada para el resto. – Reiner no pudo evitar sonreír cansadamente.

— Por supuesto, no puedo dejarles algo. Yo heredaré tu poder. Yo y solo yo. – los ojos cambiaron a una mirada más penetrante, más seria, más determinada.

— Aún no acaban los entrenamientos, Gaby. Aún queda mucho por hacer…

— Aunque no acaben, no creo que tengamos oportunidad, Falco. – la niña rubia que venía desde atrás se encogió de hombros. – Nadie puede contra Gaby.

— Yo seré el titán acoraza… - susurró Falco, pero con el mismo brillo de determinación de Gaby.

La niña arrugó las cejas, hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de dar más de un par de pasos para acercarse peligrosamente a Falco, pero Udo y Sofía la interceptaron y consiguieron llevarse a rastras al niño de cabello rubio. Gaby solo chasqueó la lengua.

— Tienes competencia.

— No, no la tengo. – ella se sentó a su lado, lanzó otros suspiro cansado mientras estiraba sus manos y soltaba su cabello. – Heredaré tu poder, es todo lo que sé.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, Gaby comenzó a desenredar su cabello con suavidad, parecía haberse despeinado mucho durante el entrenamiento, el pequeño moño que usaba en su cabeza para evitar que el cabello le llegara a los ojos, estaba hecho un desastre.

— Parece que volveré a Paradis.

— No debería saber eso. Aún no soy una guerrera, ese tipo de información…

— No divulgo información, es solo una corazonada mía. – Reiner observó absorto como el cabello oscuro caía por la espalda de Gaby.

 _Es solo una niña._

— Entonces, ve. – Gaby apretó la liga con la que se sujetaba el cabello, la retuvo entre sus dedos con fuerza por varios segundos antes de volver a abrir su pequeño puño. – Ve a cumplir con tu deber como guerrero y deja a tía, a mi padre, mi madre, a mí y a todos los erdianos, orgullosos de tenerte. Reiner, eres un héroe, sigue siéndolo.

El hombre recostó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y lanzó un suspiro casi tan pesado como los que lanzaba la niña que aún con su cabello suelto, no dejaba de mirar la liga en su mano.

Reiner no era un héroe, era un asesino. Todos eran asesinos ¿Qué moral es la que te permite justificar tus asesinatos? El hombre lo sabía, la misma moral que te permite juzgar a otros como demonios y enjaularlos en esos guetos.

— Pero si fallas, también estará bien.

El hombre parpadeó confundido, volteó su rostro y se encontró con los ojos color miel de Gaby mirándolo fijamente.

— Reiner, si fallas, sé que pase lo que pase, tú volverás a casa. No importa si la misión no sale como lo planeado, no importa si tu tiempo se acaba, tampoco importa si eres castigado. Debes volver, debes levantarte. – Gaby volvió a apretar el puño. – Yo heredaré tu poder, heredaré tus memorias, te entenderé. Seremos uno y con tus mismos ojos, me levantaré y terminaré lo que tú comenzaste. Yo liberaré a los erdianos de estos corrales para ganado. Seré tu mano, seré quién arrase con los demonios ¡Definitivamente, lo haré!

El hombre de cabello rubio pensó, por un minúsculo instante, que no estaba frente a su prima, creyó estar de nuevo con los demonios, en Paradis, escuchando a un patético soldado que no era brillante, pero tenía una voluntad de acero y una capacidad para levantarse y seguir luchando contra sus enemigos.

Suspiraban lo mismo los dos, pero ambos eran también diferentes, Gaby Braun estaba del otro lado de la tormenta mientras que Eren Jaeger era la misma tormenta que amenazaba con arrasar todo.

— Llevaré tus recuerdos, Reiner. Te llevaré dentro de mí. – Gaby sonrió con melancolía. – También llevaré tus miedos, tus culpas, tus pecados y tus rencores. Yo terminaré el trabajo, yo romperé este ciclo.

— ¿Mis rencores?

¿Reiner Braun tenía rencores? ¿Había alguien a quién le guardara más rencor que a sí mismo?

— No te confundas, no sirve el rencor.

Gaby se levantó de inmediato al escuchar esa voz, hizo el saludo y tensó su rostro, a pesar de que el cabello le cayera desordenadamente por toda su espalda y cubriera su rostro.

— Jefe de guerra, Zeke. – saludó la niña marcialmente.

El hombre de anteojos solo sonrió apaciblemente, llevó el cigarro a sus labios y dio una fuerte calada mientras la niña acomodaba rápidamente su cabello en su típico moño.

— Hablando con tan prodigioso prospecto de guerrera. Sabes disfrutar tu tiempo, Reiner. – Zeke exhaló el humo de sus pulmones. – No olvides eso, Braun. El rencor no sirve. Es solo el vestigio de una despedida. Poder soltar, es madurar, crecer.

Gaby asintió antes de despedirse con torpeza del portador del titán simio y de su primo. Reiner se mantuvo en silencio, las palabras de Zeke estaban en su cabeza resonando junto a las palabras de Marcel. Siempre las palabras de Marcel.

" _Hay vacíos que no puedes llenar, Reiner…"_

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de la guerra, Reiner?

El hombre nombrado alzó el rostro, vio a Zeke parado a su lado, altivo, imponente, tal y como había visto a Ymir Fritz en su sueño. Rubio, inalcanzable y con los mismos ojos fríos que lo veían si ver.

— La guerra no es buena.

— No lo es. Nunca lo será. – el hombre volvió a dar otra larga calada a su cigarro. – Pero existe un rol de guerrero que cumplir, somos piezas y existe una jugada por hacer ¿Tus movimientos contribuyen a tu causa, a tu necesidad?

Reiner nunca entendería a Zeke. Era un hombre tan lleno de interrogantes que le provocaba cierta desazón en él cuando hablaban. Como si Zeke supiera algo que todos ignoraran. Como si hubiera una razón para cada palabra que dijera.

— Mis movimientos contribuyen a la gloria de Marley. – repitió las palabras que aprendió de niño, le salieron naturales, repentinas y con la facilidad con la que se le daba mentir.

El hombre solo lo miró, se mantuvo en silencio observándolo por varios segundos, antes de soltar el cigarro y pisarlo lentamente frente a Reiner, hasta volverlo solo un resto aplanado.

— Los sacrificios no son fáciles. El poder no es todo y a veces, no da para más. No existe honor en ser un titán cambiante.

Reiner abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al instante cuando Zeke posó su mano sobre su hombro.

\- Separarse de la especie por algo superior, no es soberbia. Es amor. Dejar tu humanidad por algo superior, no es egoísmo. Es simplemente amor.

El jefe de guerra de Marley soltó el hombro de Reiner y se dio la vuelta. Caminó lento y pesado, solo cuando Braun dejó de oír los pasos, se permitió relajarse y tratar de entender las palabras que flotaban entre sus memorias confusas y deformadas.

No existía amor en su cobardía al abandonar a Marcel, no existía amor en su chantaje a Annie y Berthtold para continuar la suicida misión, no existía amor en haber permitido que un titán se comiera a Marco ¿Acaso había amor en su engaño, en su burda farsa? No lo había, no podía haber cuando asesinaron a tantos, con el único propósito de conseguir un poder que los permitiera volver egoístamente a su patria ¿Había amor en eso?

" _Eres un guerrero, Reiner. Todo lo que hacemos es por Marley, por Erdia. Por rechazar nuestra sangre maldita y hacer pagar a los demonios por sus pecados."_

Las palabras de su madre volvieron. No fue solo por su madre, no fue solo por la vaga idea de un padre que lo esperara con los brazos abiertos. Todo debía hacerse por Marley, por Erdia, para terminar con el sufrimiento de su gente, debía hacer lo que de niño le inculcaron que era lo correcto.

Era por el bien de una nación que lo despreciaba. Por el bien de niños no natos, para que pudieran tener la oportunidad de vivir libre.

Gaby quería liberarlos de los guetos ¿Eso también había querido Reiner? Y si así fuera ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan miserable? ¿Por qué se sentía como una persona más maldita que toda la prole de Ymir?

Reiner no soportó seguir afuera. Se levantó rápidamente y se metió en el cuartel, caminó sin rumbo con la cabeza atormentada por recuerdos de infancia borrosos, por palabras de odio de un hombre que debió amarlo por ser sangre de su sangre. Las burlas de Porko por su incapacidad como guerrero, la amabilidad de Berthtold que solo retribuyó con abandono, las miradas cautelosas de Annie que jamás volvería a presenciar.

Incluso, volvieron los recuerdos de ese soldado que jugó con los demonios, nuevamente volvió Eren con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas gritándole traidor y transformándose. Eren era una espina en su alma.

\- Hay vacíos que no puedes llenar, Reiner – se dijo a sí mismo cuando se detuvo.

Alzó la vista, estaba en la planta baja, en el depósito de armamento. El hombre dio tres pasos antes de tocar con las yemas de sus dedos una escopeta larga y brillosa. Lo tentó.

La sostuvo con firmeza entre sus manos, delineó con las yemas el perfil y detuvo sus dedos en el gatillo. La idea cruzó su mente como un rayo. El atormentado Reiner Braun con un peso infinito de culpa sobre sus hombros, no podía permitir que ese dolor y ese pecado sean pasados a Gaby, a una niña que no entendía el mundo, que no conocía nada más que la guerra y la ideología de Marley.

¿Cómo dejarse consumir por la maldición si esta sería tatuada a fuego vivo en la piel de Gaby cuando él llegara a su fin? ¿Cómo dejarla con esas memorias tormentosas, ese remordimiento enfermizo y repulsivo; y ese rencor insano? ¿Cómo vivir después de saber que los verdaderos demonios no eran los habitantes de Paradis, si no ellos, los titanes, los asesinos? ¿Cómo soportar el haber traicionado a todo un grupo que confió en ti?

¿Cómo vivir si se sentía como un pedazo de mierda?

Reiner Braun apretó la escopeta y caminó hacia la silla que descansaba sola junto a un viejo escritorio. La jaló y se sentó con fuerza. Tomó la escopeta, la cargó y la guío a su boca.

No se regeneraría, no dejaría que la maldición lo impidiera morir. Desaparecería él con ese poder, liberaría a una niña inocente del tormento de vestir su carne y su piel. Sería el adiós, la despedida de un mundo cruel que le mostró su lado hermoso, hace muchos años atrás, tantos que parecía incapaz de recordar qué fue eso hermoso que vio.

Solo un cabello rubio largo y brillante envolvía su destartalada mente, unos ojos azules profundos y una voz de ángel que le preguntaba por su salud. Ella tampoco estaba, ella era una diosa que no existía, otro demonio más.

Desconoció la necesidad, desconoció a sus amigos, conocidos y a su humanidad para seguir una misión sanguinaria. Su dolor era visible, más que la luz que no le daba calidez, no podía sentir el dulce beso del sol. Los lazos fueron fuertes y profundos, ahora estos lo ataban con cadenas a recuerdos que esperaba que volvieran, pero no lo harían, eran solo fantasmas de lo que una vez vivió y lo hizo feliz. Una felicidad falsa.

Lo dejaría todo, lo soltaría todo. Era el momento de hacerlo, era el momento de jalar el gatillo, rápido, seguro. Solo sería un instante, después no habría más dolor ni sensación en su piel.

 _Solo jala el gatillo._

 _Solo hazlo._

El brazo le tembló, hizo presión en el gatillo y…

Y no disparó.

" _Seremos uno y con tus mismos ojos, me levantaré y terminaré lo que tú comenzaste."_

Sacó la escopeta de su boca, le tembló la mandíbula y con torpeza logró poner el arma en el suelo, a un lado de la silla.

No podía disparar. No aún. Primero debía decir adiós, primero debía despedirse de todos, y luchar contra el destino para que sus ojos no se vieran reflejados en los de Gaby. Necesitaba una esperanza para ella.

Y por encima de todo, necesitaba despedirse de Eren Jaeger.

Iría por última vez a Paradis a completar lo que comenzó hace casi 10 años. No había nada vivo dentro de él, pero tenían que ser sus propios ojos los que se enfrentaran a los verdes destructivos del titán atacante. No podía ser otro acorazado el que levantara por última vez su puño contra la mayor amenaza de la humanidad, de la humanidad que le importaba.

La presencia de Eren era la tortura que debía soportar día tras día en su mente, y no estaba seguro de soportar poder verlo nuevamente sin quebrarse, sin terminar agonizando de rodillas rogando por la misericordia de la muerte, pero debía levantarse, era un deber que terminar.

Tenía que despedirse. Porque poder decir adiós, era crecer. Y Reiner Braun debía crecer por última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos por siempre y llevarse la maldición con él.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración.

Al parecer, vería otro nuevo amanecer.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Me voy con esta línea de la canción porque hoy me siento sad: "(...) _Quedabas esperando ecos que no volverán, flotando entre rechazos del mismo dolor. Vendrá un nuevo amanecer (...)"_ ¿No es una hermosa canción? Por supuesto que sí c:

Nos leemos pronto ~

 _Kyo_


End file.
